


together the war is won

by ayebydan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Becky is not hurt. Charlotte bears the scars of crutches and kendo sticks. Becky finds that hard to cope with.





	together the war is won

Becky makes her way slowly from the bathroom to the bed that Charlotte is splayed out across while idly brushing her hair. An animal documentary plays in the background on the tv and the smell of over brewed tea irritates Becky as she moves to pull the bags free,

"I told ya that you got ta be careful with this. Too little and there is no point but too much and it overpowers."

Charlotte makes a noise but it is not much of a response so Becky ignores it and places a cup on each of the side tables of the bed before sitting down beside her girl. 

"Yer pulling yer clip-ins out. The Glam Squad will eat ya."

That makes Charlotte turn and laugh and press a kiss to Becky's cheek, "I'm not afraid of them. They are due to get refreshed anyway. If they are falling out it only proves it."

"Dope."

"Shut up. I found something about elephants for you on netflix. Be grateful."

"I'm always grateful," Becky responds quickly before her eyes find the red lines across Charlotte's back. "But not for this. I don't like pretending I am hurt and then beating you up with sticks and crutches, Char."

Charlotte hisses and moves to drag Becky down the bed, using her long limbs to shift their positions until Becky is settled between her legs and Charlotte can press the other woman's back against her chest and then lean down on her shoulder. "It is work. And it is going to pay off at Mania baby. We are going to show the world."

"I'm going to leave scars on yer body, Char. I already have! How can I make love te ye knowing I did that?"

Charlotte tightens her hold and then presses down tightly on Becky's hip, "A ladder. One I threw you on. And neither of us even won that match." A kiss to a shivering neck, "Believe in me. Believe in us. Believe in what we are doing. Our scars are our battle wounds and we are fighting a war much bigger than us."

"Do you feel like we are winning?"

"I really do?"

Charlotte feels Becky nod against her and then a hand coil into hers by Becky's knee. Scars fade. Memories of revolutions not so much.


End file.
